The Thief from the Black Foxes: A Riki love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Scarlet is unlike like anything they've seen. She's surprisingly skilled, witty, and doesn't take anyone's crap. After an ongoing love hate relationship with Riki they are forced to work together while the team travels over seas. But just what will this mission result in? It's just work, that's all. But somehow her annoying perks start to grow on him, which annoys him even more.
1. Chapter 1

I kept my breathing steady and snapped my leg up. The bag shook violently then I gave a quick switch of my feet and counteracted with a left kick before leaning in and finishing with a punch. I stopped and wiped the sweat off of my forehead while turning to look outside. The sun was setting. I wouldn't have much time to finish getting ready if I wanted to carry out tonights plan. So I turned and walked to the locker room. There I showered and stripped all the sweat from my hair and skin. Then I stepped out and dressed in all black.

As I stepped out the door I threw my hair up and made my way down the streets. By the time I made it to the museum the night had set. Out of my duffle back I pulled out the jacket of my uniform before hiding it among the bushes. Then I casually slipped it over my clothes and made my way inside.

I acted as I would normally but as soon as I was alone my attitude shifted. I had one goal today and that goal was going against my job. But I had to do it.

I turned down the hall with my steps quite. Once I knew no one would see me I stripped my jacket so I could blend into the dark easier. The painting wasn't too far from here.

Just as I turned the corner to enter the room the painting was in the alarm rang in my ears. I winced but pushed myself forward. Then I stumbled across two men. They both froze, their eyes latching onto mind.

" What are you doing!" I growled.  
" Damit! I thought no one was working!" The brunette huffed.

" Lets get out of here!"

" Hey get back here!" I shouted as I ran after them. They thought that they could get past me? They had another thing coming.  
Both were quick and light on their feet but I pushed to take longer strides. With one last leap I tackled the one closest to me. With a grunt we both collided to the floor, the painting skidded across the hall from the impact. Instantly he was on me.

He rolled me to where I was on the bottom when I used his momentum and kicked him off and into the wall. We both staggered when he came at me. He slammed me into the wall in a way that seemed too gentle to do any real damage.

" Riki lets go!"

I broke his hands free of my shoulders and threw a punch. He quickly dodged and kicked me in the chest.  
" I'm a little tied up at the moment!"

I staggered back with my chest throbbing.

" Ah shit, are you ok?" He rushed as he walked up to me and held his hand out.  
" Are you insane?" I asked as I twisted his feet out from underneath him. " You're stealing not to mention fighting me and yet you ask if I'm ok?"  
He gave a groan as he sat up. Both he and I stayed in place as we regenerated from the pain of each other's hits. Then foot steps echoed down the hall. I snapped my head around and raced to my feet. Soon all of us were running down the hall. If I were to get caught dressed like this next to them then I'd get associated.  
" It's the Black Foxes! Get them!"

We all charged for the back door and jumped for the wall. The two of them made it over with no problem but as for me, no matter how hard I tried it seemed the edge was just out of my reach.

The flashlights flashed around the corner and I tried again. But to my disappointment the only thing I gained was cuts on my palms. Then a gloved hand reached out to me.  
" Hurry up, we don't have much time." Riki rushed in a whisper.  
I looked at him in question but the shouting of the guards rushed me to lock hands with his. Giving it my all I helped him heave me up and onto the edge of the wall.  
" Nice ring."  
I looked down at my hand being held in his, my ring shining in the moonlight. I defensively pull my hand away. The voice grew louder and he snatched my hand again, pulling me along behind him.

I didn't even have a chance to refuse before he swept me off my feet and jumped to the other side of the wall.

" Put me down! I'm more than capable than handling myself." I growled. He let me down and covered my mouth. I flared with a frustrating blush and went to yank his hand away.

" Maybe we will meet another time, under different circumstances."

And with that he and his friend turned and disappeared, taking the painting with them.

* * *

I turned up my music as loud as it could go. I gently sang along to it as I towel dried my hair, walking into my bedroom. I began to close my drapes when I caught their reflection in the window. I went to move when I was a second too late. His arms wrapped around me and his hand covered my mouth.  
" Don't yell, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I bucked and slammed my head back into his nose. The man growled and backed off, holding his nose.

" Wow she sure is vicious." A blonde spoke. I snapped around and readied myself for a fight. There were so many of them, there was no way I could take them all.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.  
" We are after this." the redhead spoke as he snatched my ring from my finger. I went to step forward when a figure stepped between us. I huffed and looked up at him.

" I'll propose a trade." Riki spoke with a smirk.

" What type of trade?"

" You want your ring? Then come with us, quietly."  
" Want it? You're the one who stole it from me!"

A gun barrel pressed into my back and I stiffened. A mouth came close to my ear with a gentle voice.  
" Don't worry we won't do anything reckless."  
" I could easily knock that out of your hand." I whispered back.

" Quick enough before I pull the trigger?"  
I bit my tongue. It was likely that the gun was empty but I didn't want to take the chance. So I surrendered and followed in their steps. And that, that is how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

* A year later*

" Oh wow! How beautiful!" Hiro gasped as we stepped out of the airport.  
" Remember we are here on a mission Hiro." Atsumu reminded.  
" What is our mission boss?" I asked as adjusted my bag.

" I will explain when we get to the hotel."

I looked over at Riki in hopes to get some sort of clue. He only gave a small shake of his head, his eyes just as lost as mine. I placed a headphone in my ear and played some good classics while loading onto the shuttle. During the ride I noticed Riki smiling at a young girl who stood out on the sidewalk, waiting to cross. The frame of her face, the color of her hair and to shade of her skin was all a give away for her Italian blood. She looked like the rest of the girls here, beautiful and bold. The same type of women Riki chased after. So instead of letting his actions irritate me I turned and began to talk to Hiro.

When we showed up to the hotel I waited patiently to get my room. Whenever we went out traveling they always made sure I had my own room. They always knocked before coming in, making sure to respect my privacy. I'd always have to push them out once I let them in. They insisted on always double checking my room for any sign of intrusion or setting traps incase someone did decide to break in. I couldn't complain though, it was because they cared.  
"Riki, Scalet. Come here. "  
I raised my head in question before looking over at Riki. We both walked up to Atsumu confused. His daring smile that made me begin to worry. What was he up to?  
" So you wanted to know about the mission? Then I'll happily tell you. We have been asked to assist in a . . . Special assignment."  
" What type of special assignment?" I asked carefully as we began to follow him towards the elevator.  
" You have been brought here for a rather serious reason actually. We need you to get some numbers for us."  
"Numbers for what?" Riki asked as he held the door open for us. Luckily the rest of the team had gone ahead which left the three of us alone.  
" I don't know so much about that myself. Tomorrow we will find out from an old friend of mine. All I know is that it's serious."  
"What does that have to do with the two of us in specific?"  
The doors opened and Atsumu threw the key card at me.  
" Since you two are my best men on the field you two are now engaged, I hope you enjoy your room together. Oh and Scarlet, I suggest wearing something nice tomorrow for our lunch. Can't bring suspicion to you and your fiancé now can we?"

* * *

"He can't be serious can he?" Riki asked as he paced around the room, which was beautiful as could be.  
" I'd say he is considering we are standing in this room." I answer as I open the curtains and peer down at the canals below us. The gondolas floated by calmly waiting for their next costumer to call them over.  
" I don't know how he expects us to act like we are engaged."  
" I could say the same since your always gawking at other girls." I mumble under my breath. Riki glared at me and was about to snap something back when the door opened. Atsumu stepped in wearing his smile and all.  
" Hello my favorite couple! I trust you are both doing well?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around us and pulling us in close. Much too close for my liking personally.  
" Oh we are just fine. " I growl sarcastically.  
" Ah perfect! Now let's see what you've got to wear for tomorrow my Scarlet."  
He let go of us and moved onto my suitcase. There he found nothing but shorts and jeans, which he wan't happy about finding.  
" No dresses or skirts?" He asked.  
" Generally girls don't run around scaling walls and sneaking in the dark wearing frilly skirts Atsumu."  
He blinked the headed for the door.  
"Where are you-"  
"Time to go shopping. " he cooed. Riki rested his hands behind his head and fell onto the bed.  
" Have fun with that."  
" Oh your coming too." Atsumu demanded as he yanked him off the bed."You're her fiancé, you get to help choose what she will wear."  
I hid a smirk with a turn of my head. If I was going to suffer then be was going to as well.

* * *

I picked out the simplest dress I could and stepped outside of the dressing room. Atsumu gave a turn of his finger and I obliged. Once I finished turning my eyes landed on Riki who sat with boredom laying bluntly on his face. He wasn't even paying attention.  
"No, it's too plain. " Atsumu stated. "Try this."  
He handed me a matching skirt and shirt. My nose scrunched in disgust as I eyes the horrible lime green fabric before taking the yellow earrings and necklace from Atsumu as he threw it in my face. He couldn't be serious was he?  
I looked over at Riki and saw him look at the outfit in my hands. His eyebrows furred and he gave a shake of his head.  
"I will not let my fiancé wear that. " He spoke as he stood up and walked up to us. " She is going to wear something classy and tasteful, not something that is going to make her look like a lime."  
"Just what would you suppose she wore?"  
Riki looked around then finally walked up to a rack and picked up a dress. After inspecting it he came over and removed the hideous outfit from my hands then he replaced it with his own choice.  
" This is what my fiancé will wear. Go try it on and I'll find you accessories."  
I nodded, somewhat speechless. Then I turned and disappeared behind the curtain of the dressing room. I was deadly silent as I removed the dress I had chosen and stepped into Riki's. To my surprise I found myself to like it more than the one I had chosen myself. The cut was simple, favoring a tank top and hugging to my curves the flaring out into a skirt that came to the middle of my thighs. Delicate and brightly colored flowers bundled at the bottom and slowly dissolved the high they went. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my skirt. Then I finally stepped out.  
When I called out for them I found the boys bickering. I stood silently, somewhat amused by them. Finally they realized I had been watching and quickly separated.  
"Well?" I asked as I gave a spin. They both paused when finally Riki smacked Atsumu.  
"Admit I did good." He teased. Atsumu grumbled but then slowly admitted. Riki flashed a victorious smile and puffed out his chest. As if he remembered what he was doing before I stepped out he scurried over to me and reached around my waist. I looked down and spotted a soft brown belt. Then he reached and grabbed a sun hat, placing it comfortably on my head.  
"Much better." He whispered as his fingers trailed along the edge of the hat.  
" So this is what you expect your fiancé to wear?" I asked as I looked up at him. He gave a smirk, his hands settling on my shoulders.  
" If she feels beautiful then yes."  
I stayed silent for a moment then reached for my hat.  
"I guess we will be getting this then."  
He nodded and allowed me to return back to the dressing room to change. While they rung up the outfit I found myself starring out the window watching the people pass by. After a while I turned to see what was taking so long. Yet again I caught them muttering to each other, anger and frustration clear on their faces. Finally Riki grabbed the bag and walked towards the door.

" Don't wait up for me." He huffed as he left the store. I looked back at Atsumu and gave a frown. He only gave a nervous laugh and ushered me out the door.  
" Don't worry about him. Lets get back before the others worry, yes?"

I slowly nodded then looked back in the direction Riki had stormed off in. He was an asshole but it still didn't mean I still wouldn't worry about him.


End file.
